Beyond Our World
by SpiderCatDude
Summary: Kirk and his crew are sucked into another galaxy.. the mysterious Centauras-A, centered by a black hole destroying all the planets one by one. Will the crew survive the adventure and return to their own galaxy? Mentions of characters from a 2nd season episode, "Friday's Child".
1. Chapter 1

( A/N: Hi readers! I hope you like this little story. Reviews appreciated! :D )

One day, the _Enterprise _was in the Cappella star system. They were on their way to their next mission in the Beta Antares star system, and things were going nicely... for once.

Captain Kirk sat in his chair on the bridge, recording his hourly log. "Captain's log, stardate 3667.2." he said. "We have departed from Cappella IV and we are on our way to Beta Antares XII to pick up dillithium crystals from our yearly supplier. Kirk out."

Dr. McCoy, who was standing nearby, was staring into space, a smile on his face. "Y'know, Jim, I just can't stop thinking about Eleen..." he murmured softly.

Kirk glanced at the doctor. "Well, you're gonna have to. But then again, we might stop by Cappella another day and see Eleen, and Leonard James Akaar, too! Kinda wondering how the little tyke is doing.."

The friends exchanged smiles, thinking about the stubborn Cappellan teer's wife and her son, named after the doctor and the captain for helping her give birth to the child.

Then, Mr. Spock caught the captain's attention. "Captain, I am picking up high energy readings on my scanner," the Vulcan said, turning from his chair and addressing Kirk.

Kirk got off his chair and walked over to the brightly colored railing separating himself from the science officer. "Analysis, Spock."

Spock peered into the silver sensor reader. "It could very possibly be-"

"Captain!" Mr. Sulu shouted, interrupting Spock's sentence.

Suddenly, the whole bridge rocked violently, and the lights flickered on and off. Everyone was thrown clear out of their chairs, and the security guards standing by the turbolift were thrown across the room. "Look at the screen!" cried Mr. Chekov, struggling to get back in his seat. "Helm's not responding!" yelled Mr. Sulu, struggling to manage the control panel levers and buttons.

Kirk rubbed his head and got up from the floor where he'd been thrown and looked at the main view screen. A swirling mass of black greeted his eyes, and the captain gasped.

"My God... It's a black hole."

Then, there was a blinding flash of light from the view screen, and all the lights on bridge returned. The red-shirted security guards moaned from where they lay by the helm.

Kirk continued to rub his sore head and walked around the room. "Is everyone alright?" he asked, and was relieved when he was answered by a chorus of shaky 'yes's.

McCoy looked up from waving a medical scanner over one of the security guards. "Jim, I need to see how the other people on the ship are. Can I go down to sickbay now? You could call one of my nurses to the bridge if anyone needs any further medical attention."

Kirk nodded, and asked Uhura to call a nurse to the bridge. Then, he walked over to Mr. Chekov. "Chekov, where are we?"

Chekov twisted a dial on his control panel. "Hmm...wait, no, that can't be right...Captan! _We're in another galaxy!"_

The captain was shocked. "Which galaxy?"

"The...the Centauras-A!"

Kirk glanced at the main view screen, which was covered by static. "Sulu, clear that screen!" he said. "We've gotta see where we are."

Sulu grabbed a dial and twisted it hard. The view screen flickered...then the static cleared to a view of a strangely shaped line of stars. In the middle was a black dot, and every so often bright bursts of light would come shooting out of it.

"That is the Centauras-A galaxy," Spock murmured. "Fascinating. The black dot we see is a black hole, and it 'consumes' the planets of the galaxy. That is what causes the gas bursts you see. Most fascinating."

The captain walked over to his chair and pressed the intercom button to engineering. "Scotty, do we have engine power?"

"_Aye, captain, warp engines and impulse engines both operatin' like a dream, and thank your lucky stars for that!_"

"Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out." Kirk shut off the intercom and settled back in his chair. "Is the helm answering, Mr. Sulu?"

"Aye, captain."

"Good. Mr. Chekov, turn this ship around. Mr. Sulu-"

"Captain." Mr. Spock stepped away from his station and walked over to the captain's chair. "I believe we have a fascinating opportunity to explore the unexplored."

"Explain."

"Well, Captain, the Centauras-A galaxy is mostly unknown to us because no one has ever ventured out here. We could conduct some _very _enlightening research, captain, that would be most useful...And by the way, Captain, you should see Dr. McCoy. Your head looks like it needs a bandage."

"Yes, Mr. Spock, thank you. We will hold my decision until I get back from sickbay. You have the com," said Kirk, and he left the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evasive action, Mr. Sulu!" shouted Spock.

Onboard ship, all attempts at locating the captain, Uhura and Chekov had failed. Suddenly, the black hole inside the Centauras-A had started sucking in with unusually hard force, and the _Enterprise_ was sucked inside. They were being blasted through it, and the ship was burning up from the awesome force.

Mr. Sulu franctically ran his hands over his control panel. "It's no use, Mr. Spock! Nothing's working!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the blinding white light on the main view screen faded, and it flickered into static.

"Oh...tempature's cooling on the ship hull!" said Chekov incrediously, manning the science station.

Scotty looked up from his engineering station. "Aye," he replied in his rich Gaelic accent. "Tempature down almost a thousand degrees, Mr. Spock. She should be back to normal in a few minutes." Everyone on the bridge breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. Sulu, please clear that view screen..." said Spock, unnerved by the whole thing.

Mr. Sulu reached up a hand to wipe his sweaty brow and twisted a dial with the other. "Aye. Clearing up, sir." While it was, Spock called sickbay. Dr. McCoy reported casualties very light; injuries not serious.

Suddenly, the main view screen crackled to life.

And everyone gaped in wonder.

On screen, countless seams of galaxies stretched across space, hundreds, thousands, maybe _millions._ They twinkled brightly in their forms, each one unique. Though tiny, they seemed to pulse with life.

"A galaxy nursery," breathed Mr. Sulu.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk walked into sickbay. Dr. McCoy was busily giving three crewmen medicine, and the captain sat down in a chair by the entrance and waited quietly until the crewmen left. Then, he walked over to McCoy. "Bones, my head is practically killing me! Can I have a bandage?" he said. The doctor glanced at the captain's head, nodded, and grabbed a white bandage from a small box at his desk. He asked Kirk to sit down and started to wrap it around his head. "So, are we going back home or are we gonna stay?" he muttered as he worked.

"Pardon?" Kirk asked.

"Well, are we gonna stay and explore that heap of stars out there or are we gonna go home?" said McCoy, tugging the white cloth tighter around his paitent's head.

Kirk winced. "Ow, Bones, that hurts."

McCoy apologized and tied the bandage more gently. "Well? You still haven't answered my question."

"I think Spock should have the chance to explore. We'll stay."

The doctor gave the fixed bandage a final pat. "You're all done. Tell me if any other crew members start saying they feel strange. If they do, send 'em down to me. Oh, wait, forgot one more thing I have to do to you..." McCoy took a hydrogen peroxide mister from his desk, lifted up the bandage a bit and misted it over the nasty cut on Kirk's head which caused his head to be sore. "There. So you say we're gonna stay in this galaxy for a while? But how are we going to get back home? It'll take a trillion years to get back..."

Kirk sighed. "I don't know. Thanks, Bones." and he walked out of sickbay.

** OoOoOoOoOoO**

The turbolift doors slid open and the captain walked onto the bridge. Spock immediately got out of the captain's chair and as Kirk sat down he remarked on Dr. McCoy's excellent job with the bandage.

The Captain peered at the main view screen. "Sulu, ahead warp factor...warp factor 2."

"Aye, Captain. Ahead warp factor 2." Mr. Sulu tapped a button and leaned down and twisted the big warp dial.

Kirk eased back into his chair, but he still felt slightly tensed. Going into the unknown was the main part of his work, but he always felt a small chill in exploring some new part of space where no one else had ever set foot-or starship-before.

As the ship neared the black hole in the middle of the Centauras-A soon they could more clearly see the long line of planets disappearing into a wide, monstrous black mouth, hungering for more every minute. The black hole seemed to chew for a moment as each planet entered, then it would spit out great bursts of light- Gas, Kirk thought.

Suddenly, Uhura yelped in pain and yanked her silver communications earpiece out of her ear. "Captain! Every planet in the galaxy is sending distress calls!" she gasped.

Then, the communications panel sparked violently and spat out a cloud of smoke. Uhura stepped back, tripped and fell against the railing.

Kirk jumped out of his chair to help her. "Are you alright?"

Uhura nodded. "I am, just a little shaken up-but what about the communications?" said the lieutenant.

Kirk motioned to Spock, and the Vulcan walked over to the communications panel and ran an analysis. "Captain, this repair will take at least a day. Captain? Lieutenant?"

But Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov were _gone._


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk blinked. Where am I? He gazed up at a pale blue sky, studded with purple clouds. He sat up and banged his head against something hard. Gingerly rubbing his already-sore head and trying to soothe the pain, he glanced up. He had bumped against the raised paw of a marble statue of a lion. Its carved mane flowed elegantly as though it were real, and a marble bow was tied around its marble tail. Touche.

Kirk got to his feet and looked around. He was standing on a wide lawn of green grass and Uhura and Chekov lay, still stunned, a few yards from him. A white path, seeming to be made of marble also, winded away from the lion statue and towards a castle made of the same shining white marble as the lion gleamed in the distance.

Suddenly, Kirk heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see a man wearing a long, white robe, lined on the edges with gold. He had tousled black hair, and kind gray eyes. "Welcome to the planet Centaria IX! I welcome you, visitor. I am called Fex." said the man.

Uhura and Chekov, now stirring to life, got up and quickly trotted over to their commanding officer. "Captain, what happened? Where are we? What's going on?" they both asked in panicky voices.

Fex smiled at them both. "My dear friends, you are on Centaria IX. Welcome! Welcome! Your presence is pleasing to me."

Kirk peered at Fex warily. "Look, we thank you for your kindness, but you still haven't answered why we are here."

Fex glanced up at the stars. "We sensed your presence at the outreaches of our galaxy, Paradina. We were curious about life in other galaxies, so we selected the mind most pleasing to us, and two for companions, and brought you here."

"But is there any way we can get back?" asked Chekov, nervously wringing his hands.

The man in the long white robe shook his head. "I am sorry, but no, you cannot go back."

Kirk rolled his eyes and grabbed the communicator from the back of his belt. He flicked open the gold grille top with its usual chirrup and twisted a tiny dial. "Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, come in, Enterprise..."

But suddenly, the ground started to shake and the sky turned dark, and they all fell to the ground. "The old ones are angry, the old ones are angry; They are displeased by our actions!" Fex wailed.

But then, as soon as it had begun, it stopped.

The man in the long white robe got up from the ground and helped his visitors to their feet. "Come with me. King Dex must decide what to do with you now."

The four walked down the long, white marble road to the tall marble castle. There, Fex led the bewildered officers inside to a room heavily guarded by soldiers carrying swords similar to rapiers. Inside, Kirk, Chekov and Uhura stared in amazement.

The floor was covered from wall to wall with a fine, plushy red carpet with beautiful flower designs embroidered upon it. Eloquently woven tapestries of animals-mainly lions-lined the white, marble walls, and the peaked, carved ceiling shimmered with its gold lining. At the end of the room, a man and a woman, both in gorgeous silks and satins and wearing silver crowns on their heads, sat on beautiful thrones carved of sapphire and ruby and studded with pearls all along the arms. A lioness's head, carved of gold and frozen in an eternal roar, peaked over the top of the lady's throne, and a lion did the same to the man's. Kirk started to think that lions and marble were of importance on this strange planet.

Fex walked slowly over to the two and bowed low. Kirk and Chekov looked at eachother and did the same, Uhura doing a curtsy.

The man lifted his hand. "Rise, Fex, son of Rex. But who be these visitors?"

"Yes, this would I also like to know," murmured the lady.

Fex knelt and gazed up at them both. "Oh glorious King Dex, son of King Lex, these are..." He trailed off, and looked expectantly at the three behind him.

Uhura realized. "I am the one called Uhura, daughter of Sali." she said, curtsying again. Kirk and Chekov copied, stating their names.

King Dex glanced at them and nodded in approval. "I am King Dex, son of Lex, and this is my wife, Queen Bexi, daughter of Mexi." he said. Queen Bexi nodded and gazed at the visitors serenely.

"Your majesties, I come to you in need of counsel. We brought these three here, but the old ones became angry at our actions. What must we do?"

_The 'old ones'?_ thought Kirk. _What does he mean by that?_

Suddenly, the peaceful-looking King Dex became enraged. "YOU THREE ANGERED THE OLD ONES?!" he roared at Kirk, Chekov and Uhura.

"But sir," yelled Chekov over the king's ranting, "we do not even no what your dumb 'old ones' are!"

"TAKE THEM AWAY. AND THAT LITTLE IDIOT WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" shouted Dex.

Then, four armed guards stormed into the throne room. They pointed sharp swords at the three, and Fex looked on, horrified, as they were led away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Evasive action, Mr. Sulu!" shouted Spock.

Onboard ship, all attempts at locating the captain, Uhura and Chekov had failed. Suddenly, the black hole inside the Centauras-A had started sucking in with unusually hard force, and the Enterprise was sucked inside. They were being blasted through it, and the ship was burning up from the extreme force.

Mr. Sulu franctically struggled with the control panel. "It's no use, Mr. Spock! Nothing's working!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the blinding white light on the main view screen faded, and it flickered into static.

"Oh...tempature's cooling on the ship hull!" said Chekov incredulously, manning the science station.

Scotty looked up from the engineering station. "Aye," he replied in his rich Gaelic accent. "Tempature down almost a thousand degrees, Mr. Spock. She should be back to normal in a few minutes." Everyone on the bridge breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Mr. Sulu, please clear that view screen..." said Spock, slightly unnerved by the whole thing

Mr. Sulu reached up a hand to wipe his sweaty brow and twisted a dial with the other. "Aye. Clearing up, sir." While it was, Spock called sickbay. Dr. McCoy reported casualties very light; injuries not serious.

Suddenly, the main view screen crackled to life.

And everyone gaped in wonder.

On screen, countless seams of galaxies stretched across space, hundreds, thousands, maybe millions. They twinkled brightly in their forms, each one unique. Though tiny, they seemed to pulse with life.

"A galaxy nursery," breathed Mr. Sulu.

** OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chekov listlessly traced his finger along the gold grille top of his communicator. "We are going to die, die, die..." he muttered grimly.

Kirk ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it, as he paced the length of the cell, his usually bright brown eyes dark with worry. "We might, we might not, that's all in fate's hands."

Uhura sat on a rock and sadly studied her reflection in a small puddle of muddy water. "If only we could get out of this blasted cave..." After King Dex's rant, the three of them had been led away to a dark cave with an door made of iron grating.

The captain sat down beside the sullen lieutenant. "Cheer up. It's not all that bad..." he murmured softly. He patted her shoulder and got up. Then, he reached for the communicator at the back of his belt. "Before we die," he muttered to himself, "I'm gonna try one more time." He flipped open the gold metal grille and the communicator chirruped brightly. "Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, come in, Enterprise...please."

Then, a voice crackled from the speaker, and Kirk almost cried with relief. It worked! "Captain! Is that you?" came the surprised voice of Lt. Hadley. "Mr. Spock! Come quick, it's Captain Kirk!"

Kirk heard footsteps, then Spock's voice was coming from the small communicator. "Captain, I presume you're well? Where are you? How did you disappear off the bridge?"

The captain's smile widened. Uhura and Chekov looked up, their glum looks replaced by hopeful gazes. "How we disappeared.. that is another story for another time, and Spock, I am well, but in a few minutes I will NOT be well. The inhabitants of the planet we're on plan to execute us! Can you transport us up? Where are you?"

Spock was quiet for a few moments. "Captain, we are beyond the black hole in another galaxy. The black hole seemed to 'toss' us here. Unfortunatly, our engines shut off from the stress and now...it will take thirty minutes to regenerate. I hope you don't mind the wait?"

Kirk's hope sank to the ground. "Oh...um, we are due to be killed...in the next ten minutes." he said softly, his gaze darkening.

"I'm sorry, captain. Very sorry."

"It's alright. Can you.. Can you bring Scotty over to the comm?"

"Certainly." Kirk could hear Spock getting up, and then he heard footsteps thumping towards him. "Captain!" said Mr. Scott anxiously, "Are you alright? Is...is what Mr. Spock says true?"

"Yes, Scotty, it's true."

"I'm sorry!" Scotty wailed. "The engines are completely shut off. If only...if only I could regenerate 'em faster! Ohhhh..."

"Scotty, Scotty, don't punish yourself!" Kirk said, concerned. Then he laughed very softly and bitterly. "Just don't push the ship back in time the last time you had to regenerate the engines. Kirk out..." and the captain shut the communicator.

He turned around to see Uhura and Chekov staring at him. "Captain?" said Chekov. "It's...it's been an honor serving you, captain." He stood up and saluted.

Kirk smiled, but it was half-hearted.  
* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Scotty went to the turbolift and twisted the activation wand. "Engineering," he muttered. As he felt the elevator sigh and begin to sink downwards, he thought of Captain Kirk's very last words to him; '_Just don't push the ship back in time the _last _time you had to regenerate the engines...' _Scotty remembered the Psi-2000 mission. After he had seized back control of engineering from crazy Lt. Kevin Riley, he had discovered the engines completely cold and shut off, a thirty minute regeneration; Unfortunatly, the Psi-2000 sun was due to go nova in the next five minutes!Spock had come up with a risky way to bypass the thirty minutes of regenerating, and it had worked-though they'd been pushed back in time three days.

Suddenly, Scotty's grip tightened on the activation wand..and it twisted out of its socket. He rolled his eyes and tried the other activation wand more carefully. "HOLD!" he shouted. "BRIDGE!"

Mr. Scott raced out of the turbolift the second the doors opened. "Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock!" he gasped, breathless.

Spock turned the captain's chair around. "Yes, Mr. Scott?"

"I think that we can save the captain!"

"Do tell," the Vulcan said calmly.

"Well, remember the Psi-2000 mission? Well, then you used a way to bypass the thirty minute regeneration. Can we do it again-and not be blown back in time?"

Though Spock's gaze remained its normal quiet intensity. "Mr. Hadley!" he said to the temporary science officer. "Run that through the computer!" 

Two guards entered the cave cell, motioning for the prisoners to come. Kirk approached them, seeming to be in a total state of dispair, when he jumped onto one of the guards and started punching him. Chekov followed suite; but in a moment two more guards came into the cave and grabbed them both. Uhura made a struggle that would have put a panther to shame, but in the end they all went quietly with the guards, their demeanor mutinous.

The three were led back to the field where they first appeared; they found that a small crowd had gathered there. King Dex sat on the grass with his queen while servants fanned them with lion embroidered feather fans. Kirk noticed with unease that one guard stood by with a nasty looking sword, gleaming in the sunlight.

King Dex stood up. "We are gathered here to witness the _mab-keli-daa_, the execution of those who have offended the old ones."

"I'd like to tell you what you could do with your old ones.." murmured Chekov grimly, and he was immediately bashed on the head by a guard.

Queen Bexi waved her hand. "Let it begin. The odd-speaking one first." Chekov shouted angrily at this- which granted him another bash on the head. He was pushed over to the guard with the sword, struggling and kicking.

Kirk stepped forward. "No." When he was not heard, he raised his voice. "NO." His voice trembled slightly but he coughed and regained his composure.

King Dex turned around and motioned for the guard to bring Chekov back to the other prisoners. "You, the one called Kirk...why do you say no?"

"Because... Because I wish to go first."

Uhura and Chekov twisted to look at their captain, horror on their faces. "Captain- NO!" Kirk turned and gave them a sharp look, which quited them substantially. Suddenly, something gold flashed at the edge of his vision. He turned to look-

_Spock and two security guards were materializing!_

"Spock!" shouted the the forlorn three.

Dex got up from the grass, terror on his face. Queen Bexi simply screamed and ran.

The prisoners broke free of the bewildered guards's grasps and started to walk over to Spock and the security guards. Suddenly, King Dex leaped over and grabbed Kirk. He pulled a gleaming knife from his belt and held it close to his captive's throat. "One move..." he warned, "and this man will die."

The landing party froze. Dex's guards, seeming to recover themselves, started to go over and take their weopons.

"Swine...did you think you could defy _me_?" hissed Dex into Kirk's ear.

Suddenly, Kirk heard Dex gasp and felt the knife leave his throat- so he kicked backwards with all his strength, hoping to knock Dex from him. He turned around to see Dex rolling around on the ground- with Fex on his back! "Security!" Kirk shouted. The two redshirts ran over and grabbed the squirming king, Kirk and Fex helping.

"Spock!" Kirk yelled to his first officer. "Send down Bones- and make it quick!"

Spock grabbed his communicator from a guard and told _Enterprise _to send down Dr. McCoy. In a moment, the doctor materialized, and Kirk shouted at him to quickly inject Dex with a sedative, and the good doctor immediatly did so. Then, Dex slumped over with a sleepy grin on his face. "Take him away," said the captain, and Dex was taken away.

Fex stepped over. "Oh, Kirk, I'm sorry..." he murmured softly.

Kirk smiled. "Don't be. You just saved my life! Now..." He rubbed his hands together. "Who's gonna be ruler of Centaria IX? You, I hope."

Fex grinned. "I would be most honored, if my people would have me. Would you wish me to be your new king?" He said, turning and adressing the assembled people, who gave a great shout of "Aye!"

The new king was about to go forward to his people when Chekov tapped him on the shoulder. When Fex turned, Chekov questioned, "But who are the 'old ones', anyway?" he said, puzzled.

The king shrugged. "I suppose it was a lie that King Dex made up, because it has no meaning to me." The matter was therefore dismissed, but Chekov was still rather confused afterwards.

As Fex went off to greet his people, McCoy sidled up to Kirk. "Now what was that all about?" he muttered curiously.

Kirk patted his shoulder. "Oh... I'll tell you another time." he said, grinning. He pulled his communicator from his belt and flicked it open. "Beam us up, Scotty."


	7. Chapter 7

Kirk sat on his chair on the bridge. He reached up a hand to feel his head, which was not sore anymore. Before he had faced a big problem: How would they get home?

Scotty had solved it. "I think I can bypass the antimatter units to create for us a safe warp 20. We can go safely on that until we reach the very insides of our galaxy. No problem." the Scottish engineer had said cheerfully, pleased that he had solved the problem.

Now, Spock approached Kirk. "Captain...I have a favor to ask." His voice was almost sheepish.

Kirk turned his chair around in mock suprise. "Spock? A favor? Really? Oh my...How is this even possible?" he said, trying to hide a grin.

Spock gave him a stony glare. "I _do _need a favor, captain."

"Well...Fire away."

"Er...Could we go inside the galaxy nursery one last time? We have remarkable research value here..."

Kirk glanced at the main view screen. The ship was still in orbit around Centaria IX. "Mr. Chekov, plot a course back inside the galaxy nursery. Mr. Spock wishes it as a favor."

All eyes on the bridge turned to Spock, who almost blushed. Kirk took pity and told everyone to turn back to their stations. Spock growled under his breath something that Kirk didn't hear and went back to his own station.

"Amazing..." murmured Kirk, gazing at the galaxy nursery for the first time. "This universe never ceases to amaze me."

Spock glanced at the screen from his station. "There are more then 10,000,000,000 galaxies out there, growing stronger and forming planets of their own."

Everyone paused and looked at the main view screen. Kirk got out of his chair. "I'm going to take a look at that from the engineering section. Spock? Scotty? Will you join me?" The two officers nodded. "Alright, then. Sulu, you have the com."

On the way down, they stopped by sickbay and Dr. McCoy went with them.

Inside the engineering deck, Mr. Scott led the other three over to a covered stretch of wall. He tapped a few buttons on a control pad, reached under a panel and pulled a lever, and the cover began to lift.

The engineering view was much, much bigger then the main view screen on the bridge. The countless seams of young galaxies stretched across the wide view, twinkling brightly. A few flickered with swirls of color, like the Andromeda Galaxy.

McCoy smiled. "Now that's just beautiful."

"Aye," murmured Mr. Scott. "It's wonderful alright. Never in all my born days have I seen somethin' as beautiful as that."

Kirk sighed. "You know, there's something I've always wanted to do."

"And what is that, captain?" said Mr. Spock.

"Name a galaxy."

Mr. Scott grinned. "Aye, that's a fine idea. What about that 'un?" and he pointed to a bright disc of color with a star in the middle.

"Sure." said Kirk. "How about...Wait...On old Earth they had a name for something...oh. The Companions Galaxy."

"Sounds fine."

"Okay."

"Fine with me."

And they stood there, watching the young galaxies grow.

**The End**

( A/N: And thanks for reading, guys! This was my first fanfiction, hoped you guys liked it! Like I said, reviews appreciated! :3 )


End file.
